The present disclosure relates to a dish washer.
Generally, a dish washer includes: a dish rack disposed in a tub so that dishes can be placed thereon; an injection nozzle for injecting washing water to dishes placed on the dish rack; a sump for supplying washing water to the injection nozzle; a water supply device for supplying washing water to the sump; and a washing pump for pumping washing water out of the sump.
In the dish washer, washing water stored in the sump is injected through the injection nozzle as the washing pump operates. The washing water injected through the injection nozzle at a high pressure collides with dishes placed on the dish rack. Thus, contaminants can be removed from the dishes by the pressure of the washing water colliding with the dishes.
Dishes may be washed through a washing operation for removing contaminants from the dishes, a rinsing operation for rinsing the washed dishes, and a drying operation for removing moisture from the dishes.